Ils s'aiment
by rickiss
Summary: Les pensées mélancoliques d'un vieil homme, face à l'innocence et l'insouciance de la jeunesse...


Bonjour à tous,

Pendant mes 15 jours de vacances, j'avais songé à écrire cette songfic, mais pour cause de chapitre 5 de _La vie quotidienne_ …, je n'en avais pas eu le temps. C'est maintenant chose faite.

Vous allez voir, ça change un peu de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent. Ce sont en fait les paroles de cette magnifique chanson qui m'ont guidées, et j'ai voulu, une fois n'est pas coutume, centrer ce texte sur Dumbledore.

Il est ici très loin de l'image que j'en donne habituellement. Mais c'est sûrement au fond une vision un peu plus réaliste. Cette songfic pourrait se situer juste avant le passage crucial concernant le vieux sorcier, dans le tome 6 (je ne fais pas de spoiler, mais je suppose que tout le monde aura compris de quel passage je parle).

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « Ils s'aiment » (dont les paroles sont en gras) est à Daniel Lavoie.

**Rating** : K.

J'espère que cette songfic, un peu différente de mes autres œuvres, vous plaira. Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ils s'aiment**

Dumbledore s'assoit à son bureau, pour trier quelques papiers et classer ses dossiers. Il soupire : aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y est pas.

Il se lève et se dirige vers sa bibliothèque, désirant se divertir en lisant un peu. Mais il renonce : en ce moment, il n'a pas la tête à ça.

Marchant jusqu'à sa fenêtre, il l'entrouvre légèrement, et jette un œil dehors : tout en bas, dans le parc, des cris attirent son attention. Le vieil homme penche la tête, et aperçoit Harry et ses camarades qui s'amusent à se courser et s'éclabousser de l'eau du lac. En tournant le regard vers les cyprès, un peu plus à gauche, le sorcier distingue le groupe de Malefoy qui converse calmement, tout en lançant quelques piques aux Gryffondors de temps à autre. Sans réelle méchanceté, plus pour s'amuser.

Dumbledore, après les avoir tous observés un moment, pose ses longues mains ridées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et respire lourdement. Tournant la tête vers son phénix, perché sur le dossier d'une chaise, tout près de lui, il murmure :

_Fumseck, je me méprise …_

L'oiseau lève une tête étonnée vers son maître, puis émet un petit son. Comme une question. Dumbledore hoche la tête, et s'appuyant un peu plus sur le chambranle de la fenêtre, ajoute dans un soupir :

_J'aimerais tant … tant changer les choses ; faire de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Pour éviter _ça_. Mais je me fais vieux, Fumseck, comment puis-je encore …_

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, et voit l'oiseau déployer soudain ses ailes, pour prendre son envol et venir finalement se poser sur son épaule. Levant un regard fatigué vers son ami, Dumbledore consent à sourire en voyant l'animal frotter affectueusement son bec sur ses longs cheveux blancs.

Reportant son attention un instant sur les élèves qui s'amusent toujours dehors, il lâche :

_J'aimerais vous offrir pour toujours cette insouciance, les enfants._

Fumseck roucoule encore une fois, et le vieil homme s'adresse de nouveau à lui :

_Tu sais, mon ami, eux … eux ils sont notre avenir, parce qu'ils ne portent pas le poids du passé. Ils ont encore en eux l'innocence de la vie. Comme quand ils sont nés, et qu'ils ne connaissaient rien du mal qui peut exister …_

Il sourit, puis reprend, se parlant autant à lui-même qu'à son oiseau de feu :

_C'est vrai, ils ont bien grandi, les braves petits. Ils sont maintenant à l'âge des choix, des remises en question, de l'apprentissage. A l'âge où tout devient possible, et où pourtant tout semble si dur. A l'âge où, malgré toutes les difficultés de la vie, on a envie d'y croire … où on a envie de vivre pleinement. A l'âge où a besoin d'être aimé, et envie d'aimer …_

**Ils s'aiment comme avant**

_Ces enfants savent encore aimer de tout leur cœur, comme on leur a appris à leur arrivée en ce monde._

**  
Avant les menaces et les grands tourments**

_Ils s'aveuglent encore assez sur les horreurs de ce monde pour aimer d'un amour pur._

**  
Ils s'aiment tout hésitants**

_Malgré le courage dont on leur demande de faire preuve, la maturité qu'on exigera bientôt d'eux, trop tôt, ils s'aiment avec maladresse … avec tendresse, mais sans savoir encore comment faire …_

**  
Découvrant l'amour et découvrant le temps**

_Ils sont plongés dans cet âge où les premiers émois viennent les cueillir un beau matin, sans les avoir prévenus, sans leur laissant le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrive._

**  
Y a quelqu'un qui se moque**

Dumbledore soupire et secoue la tête, semblant las.

**  
J'entends quelqu'un qui se moque**

Il hausse les épaules, parcourt un instant du regard sa salle, s'attardant sur chaque tableau, qui le dévisage, curieux et stupéfait de voir ce grand sorcier soudain si sombre, si … mélancolique.

**  
Se moque de moi, se moque de qui ?**

Puis il ramène son regard vers les enfants, plus bas, et ses prunelles pâles se font soudain plus douces … plus troubles.

Ils s'aiment comme des enfants

_Ce ne sont encore que des enfants ! Fumseck, mon ami, comment pouvons-nous les entraîner là-dedans ? Comment le puis-je …_

**  
Amour plein d'espoir impatient**

Il aperçoit alors Ron qui course Hermione en riant, semblant galvanisé par les cris et rires de la jeune fille. Le vieil homme sourit, doucement, faiblement.

**  
Et malgré les regards**

_Ils sont si innocents, si humains … Je ne veux pas les perdre là-dedans._

**  
Remplis de désespoir**

_Je ne le peux !_

Son poing frappe le mur près de lui.

**  
Malgré les statistiques**

_Comment pouvons-nous les considérer comme de la chair à canon ? Ils n'ont rien demandé, et nous n'avons aucun droit sur eux. Eux, dont la vie pourrait être si belle sans les adultes, si simple …_

**_  
_Ils s'aiment comme des enfants**

_Simple et belle. Comme l'est celle des enfants. Des enfants qu'on aime et qui aiment. Des enfants qui ne connaissent que l'amour comme seul credo._

**  
Enfants de la bombe**

Son regard va de Harry, en train de rire des blagues de Seamus ; à Draco, assis au pied d'un arbre, qui ricane en voyant Crabbe et Goyle se disputer pour des broutilles.

**  
Des catastrophes**

_Et je vais tous les entraîner dans cette horreur … Dans cet avenir sans perspective …_

**  
De la menace qui gronde**

_Si seulement ils n'étaient pas nés à cette époque. Si tout avait été différent ! Si j'avais pu faire en sorte que rien de tout cela n'arrive …_

**  
Enfants du cynisme**

Il serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

_Ils ne me reprochent rien, par Merlin ! Et pourtant, il y aurait de quoi ! Ils suivent ces cours de Défense contre les forces de mal comme n'importe quelle matière, comme si c'était normal de devoir apprendre à se battre contre le Mal …_

**  
Armés jusqu'aux dents**

_Ils collaborent aux combats que nous menons, nous, adultes. Ils prennent des initiatives pour être même mieux préparés à nous épauler le moment venu …_

**  
Ils s'aiment comme des enfants**

Des larmes bordent soudain ses cils, et Fumseck se penche vers lui en roucoulant d'un air inquiet. Le sorcier ignore le grand oiseau et murmure tout bas, dans sa barbe :

_Ils n'ont pas à faire tout ça … Ca ne devrait même pas leur effleurer l'esprit ! Ils devraient juste penser à eux, à leurs amis, à ceux qu'ils aiment ; et vivre heureux._

**  
Comme avant le menaces et les grands tourments**

_Heureux comme avant, quand rien ne venait obscurcir leur ciel. Heureux quand rien ne menaçait leur bonheur. Heureux, juste heureux !_

**  
Et si tout doit sauter,**

Dumbledore ne peut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Et, tandis qu'elles coulent, silencieuses, impérieuses, sur ses joues rêches, il baisse la tête, se sentant encore plus las qu'auparavant.

_Cette guerre n'est pas la leur, mais nous les avons plongés dedans malgré tout …_

**  
S'écrouler sous nos pieds**

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, puis détourne les yeux, presque gêné, comme si c'était trop douloureux pour lui …

_Il n'avait pas à être impliqué dans les affaires des grands ! Aucun d'eux n'avait à l'être ! Merlin …_

**  
Laissons-les, laissons-les, laissons-les**

_Nous devrions être châtiés d'avoir voulu leur prendre leur innocence ! Rien ne peut justifier ce que nous avons fait ! _

Il baisse les bras qu'il avait levé dans son brusque emportement, et semble soudain redevenir un vieil homme.

_Ce que nous faisons encore …_

**  
Laissons-les s'aimer**

_Harry … Ron … Hermione … Draco … Lavande … Neville … Luna … Seamus … Pansy … Dean … tous ces enfants, tous ces petits, tous … Rien ne devrait compter pour eux, en dehors de l'amour. Rien ne devrait les préoccuper plus que leurs blagues, que leurs sorties, que leurs amours, que leurs passions ! Rien !**  
**_**  
Et si tout doit sauter**

_Et même si nous devons tous peiner à nous en sortir, car nous sommes trop vieux pour bien nous battre, nous ne devrions pas avoir à faire appel à eux. Nous devrions nous en sortir seuls, leur construire cet avenir radieux où ils pourraient s'épanouir._

**  
S'écrouler sous nos pieds**

Le vieil homme fait de nouveau le tour de sa pièce des yeux, s'attardant sur chaque objet cher à ses yeux. Il soupire, et caressant la tête de son phénix, fait :

_Même si notre monde doit disparaître, nous devrions être capables de sauvegarder au moins le leur. Nous avons fait notre temps sur cette terre, laissons-les à présent faire le leur …_

**  
Laissons-les, laissons-les**

_A eux de prendre notre suite, mais pas dans la guerre, pas dans le sang, pas dans la mort …_

**  
Laissons-les s'aimer**

_Ils devraient n'avoir que la vie à garder en eux, que l'amour à réinventer, que le futur à embrasser …**  
**_**  
Enfants de la bombe**

Dehors, l'orage vient d'éclater subitement sans prévenir, déversant brusquement des trombes d'eau sur les pauvres enfants, qui courent se mettre tous à l'abri sous les cyprès. Aucun Serpentard ne songe à chasser les Gryffondors venus se cacher près d'eux.

Dumbledore voit même Draco rire devant les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry, et les lui sécher avec sa propre veste. Harry sourit, tout en tentant vainement de se dégager.

Hermione, surprise par un éclair, se sert brusquement contre Ron, que le directeur peut voir rougir, même à cette distance.

Lavande, Parvati et Ginny se blottissent près de Blaise pour éviter de se prendre la pluie, sous les ronchonnements de Seamus, Dean, Vincent et Grégory. Nott, lui, se contente de sourire, suivi de Pansy, qui semble même se moquer gentiment des garçons.

Seule Luna est restée sous la pluie, dansant sous les gouttes en riant aux éclats. Neville secoue la tête, décontenancé par l'attitude de la jeune fille, mais quand elle le tire par le bras pour qu'il partage ses amusements, il se laisse affablement entraîner.

**  
Des catastrophes**

Dumbledore, face à ce spectacle dont il est depuis un moment déjà l'invisible spectateur, sourit avec tristesse, et soupire pour tenter de ravaler les larmes qu'il sent de nouveau monter. Il se tourne vers Fumseck, qui a regagné son perchoir, et lui dit alors, d'un ton se voulant dégagé :

_Je me fais vieux, mon ami. Je deviens plus sentimental avec les années …_

**  
De la menace qui gronde**

Il referme la fenêtre, sentant les gouttes commencer à rentrer dans la pièce. Appuyant une main ridée sur la vitre, il dit d'un ton plus dur :

_Mais rien de tout ça … aucun de mes soucis … aucune de nos batailles … ne devrait les concerner. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver pris dans tout ça. Le mage noir n'aurait jamais dû prendre à parti des enfants si jeunes._

**  
Enfants du cynisme**

_Des enfants qui, comme les autres, avaient juste droit au bonheur en venant au monde. Juste le droit de vivre. Quelle puissance avons-nous pour leur reprendre aujourd'hui ce droit !_

Sa tête vient rejoindre son poing serré contre le verre froid de la fenêtre sillonnée par la pluie. Il ferme les yeux, mais ne peut retenir par ce geste futile une larme, qui vient alors se perdre jusque dans sa longue barbe, blanchie par les années.

**  
Armés jusqu'aux dents**

Il reste ainsi un moment. Tout est silencieux autour de lui, Fumseck s'est tu. Seul le martèlement de la pluie de temps à autre vient briser par saccades le calme qui réside ici.Tout semble s'être soudainement apaisé.

Mais le cœur du vieil homme connaît au contraire une sourde et puissante tempête. Comme souvent, ces temps-ci. Et les années ont beau passer, elles n'apaisent pas la douleur qui l'étreint depuis longtemps.

Rouvrant à demi les yeux, Dumbledore se murmure, d'une voix éteinte et brisée :

_J'aimerais leur offrir une autre vie … mais je ne le peux malheureusement pas. Trop de choses sont en jeu dans cette guerre, et nous avons besoin d'eux.**  
**_**  
Ils s'aiment comme avant**

Dehors, la pluie s'apaise doucement, petit à petit. Sous les grands arbres, cependant, les enfants ne font pas mine de bouger de là où ils sont. Gryffondors et Serpentards pourraient reprendre chacun leur route, mais ne le font pas. Au-delà de leur inimitié, ils profitent encore un peu de cette excuse providentielle pour rester un peu les uns avec les autres. Avant de s'en retourner à leur vie d'avant, celle où ils se disputeront de nouveau, celle où la rivalité sera de mise.

Mais pour le moment, ils restent ensemble.

**  
Avant les menaces et les grands tourments**

Parce que, même s'ils sont rivaux ou ennemis, au fond, la haine n'a pas vraiment de prise sur eux … Pas comme les adultes entre eux.

**  
Ils s'aiment comme avant**

Car au fond, ils restent des enfants, comme avant. Des enfants qui s'aiment comme des enfants, véritablement. Des enfants qui se détestent comme des enfants, pour faire semblant.

_Des enfants qui resteront toujours dans mon cœur, quoiqu'il arrive … des enfants que j'aurais aimés comme les miens, mais dont j'aurais été un bien mauvais père._

Les dernières paroles de Dumbledore se meurent dans le silence, étouffées par la voix de McGonagall qui vient d'arriver. Comme elle lui demande comment il va, et si elle ne le dérange pas, le sorcier répond, sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre :

_Tout va bien, ma chère Minerva. Je passais le temps en regardant nos chers petits s'amuser._

Il sourit, et reprend :

_Je suis un vieil homme un peu fatigué. J'aimerais avoir encore leur fraîcheur, leur innocence. Mais il est temps pour eux de prendre notre place._

Voulant oublier le sens funeste que peut prendre cette dernière phrase, il relève la tête vers sa vieille amie, et lui dit en souriant :

_Ce sont de chers petits, n'est-ce pas ? De bien braves enfants …_

En suivant le professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à la sortie, Dumbledore retourne la tête en direction de la fenêtre qu'il a délaissée, et murmure, tout bas :

_Oui, de bien braves enfants. Je prie pour qu'ils puissent garder aussi longtemps que possible cette insouciance, et que malgré les tourments, ils n'oublient jamais l'essentiel. Je souhaite qu'ils s'aiment toujours, comme ils savent le faire. Qu'ils s'aiment, pour toujours. Qu'ils s'aiment, comme toujours. Qu'ils s'aiment, comme avant …_

Alors que McGonagall lui demande s'il a dit quelque chose, le vieil homme secoue négativement la tête, et lui répond simplement :

_Ce n'est rien. Allons-y, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire … Essayons au moins de sauver ce qui peut l'être de leur vie. De leur bonheur. Même s'il ne doit pas en rester grand-chose. Sauvons au moins l'essentiel …_

La femme approuve, et le directeur lui emboîte le pas, la suivant hors de la salle.

_Oui, sauvons au moins l'essentiel …_


End file.
